rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Dreams/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Shopkeep is seen operating his noodle stand. Klein Sieben walks up to him. Klein: (clears throat) Excuse me, sir, I'd like one bowl of plain noodles please. Shopkeep shrugs and places a bowl of noodles in front of him. Klein takes a smell to his heart's content. Klein: Ah, lovely. You know what? (eye twitches and turns red) On second thought, this is too boring. How 'bout we... spice things up? Shopkeep grunts in annoyance as he grabs the hot sauce and squirts it into the bowl. Klein, whose eyes have turned green now, slurps up a noodle. His face turns red as a steaming kettle sound is heard. Klein: (speaking improperly) Ah! Too hot! Too hot! Too hot! Klein shakes his head as his eyes change to pink. Klein: (stuttering) A-actually, if it's not t-too much to ask... fish? Shopkeep unsurprisingly tosses a fish into the bowl. Klein: Oh uh, how about some... (his eyes turn light blue) Pe- pe- pe- pepepe-- Pe-- Klein tries to hold his sneeze while the Shopkeep decides to put back the pepper. Klein: (eyes now yellow) Oh! This is looking sooo delicious! (Shopkeep sighs in relief) So delicious that I would just love another order already! Yum yum yum! (chuckles) Shopkeep prepares another bowl of the same kind, but when he gets back up, Klein has fallen asleep. Shopkeep gets his attention by showing him the bill. Klein wakes back up, his sleepy lavender eyes turning back to their normal brown color. Klein: Oh my, now... I'm afraid that's a bit too pricey for my tastes. I'll just go ahead and have a plain bowl of noodles please. Shopkeep, having enough, seethes in rage. Klein: (eyes turning red again) Oi, what's taking so long? Shopkeep slowly crouches down behind his stand, raising his hands in resignation. ---- Team RWBY are all fast asleep on each of their beds. Zwei is still awake trying to get up to Ruby Rose's bed. In Blake Belladonna's dream, she is sitting on the couch reading a book. Suddenly, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Velvet Scarlatina, and Shopkeep all float by her as if they are swimming in water. Blake: Shouldn't you be doing that in the pool? Neptune: In the water? No way? (swims away) Blake: Ugh! People make terrible fish! She then notices a fish swimming to her. Blake: See this? Now this is a good fish! Blake takes a bite from the fish, which then swims away. Fish: Sorry, kitty. I'm actually a very bad fish. The fish swims away as Blake covers her mouth as she is about to vomit. Back in the real world, Blake curls up her stomach. Blake: Ugh, bad fish... Meanwhile, in Yang Xiao Long's dream, she's walking away from a group of adults consisting of her father, Klein, Winter Schnee, Ozpin, and Peter Port. Taiyang: Halt! Just where do you think you're going, rebellious teenager? Yang: I'll tell you where I'm going: anywhere I want! Yang's sunglasses slide down onto her from midair. She runs forward and jumps over the group of adults, strumming her guitar, before landing on Bumblebee. Yang: Suck rainbow, authority figures! A trail of rainbow dust kicks up from the rear tire of Yang's motorcycle as she drives off. Winter: Curse your free-wheeling ways! Yang continues to ride her motorcycle in midair. Back in the real world, Yang is wearing her sunglasses as she continues to pretend to ride her motorcycle in her sleep. Yang: Out with a Yang, hehe... Meanwhile, in Weiss Schnee's dream, she sits in Bartholomew Oobleck's classroom alongside the rest of her team, Velvet, and Cardin Winchester. She raises her hand to answer a question. Weiss: Oh, oh, I know! The answer is forty-two. Oobleck: Correct! Congratulations, you have now officially learned everything there is to learn, Miss Schnee. Weiss: (bewildered) What?! But I love learning! Oobleck: Sadly, your brain is full, stuffed to capacity, you literally know it all. Everyone, including Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Sun points their fingers (or tail in Sun's case) as they chant "Know-it-all!" at Weiss. Even the books are chanting as well. Weiss: Please! There has to be more I can learn! Like... extra credit! Back in the real world, Weiss squirms in her bed. Weiss: (muttering) No... not at all... not at all a know-it-all... Above Weiss, Ruby sleeps soundly, with Zwei having made it up there. In Ruby's dream, she rides on Zwei like a steed. Ruby: Onward, noble Zwei! Ruby jumps off of Zwei as she plunges forward, only to bump into someone tall. She looks up, and notices a much more detailed, cel-shaded version of herself as she holds her leg in pain. Both the Ruby's point at each other. Regular Ruby & Chibi Ruby: Oh my gosh, you're adorable! Chibi Ruby: Are you a cosplayer? I love your outfit! Regular Ruby: Oh, look at your stubby little legs! Chibi Ruby: Hey! (pulls out Crescent Rose) Who're you calling stubby? I'll cut you! Regular Ruby: Even Crescent Rose is adorable! Oh, you two are so cute, I just wanna squeeze you 'til you pop! Ruby jumps forward and glomps her chibi self, who struggles beneath her. Chibi Ruby: Ah! Betrayed by my own cuteness! I can't breathe! Back in the real world, Ruby struggles to breathe in her sleep because of Zwei resting on top of her face. Ruby: Can't breathe...! She eventually sits up and takes a deep breath as Zwei bounces off her. Ruby: (sighs) Zwei, that's the third time this week! Ruby lies back down as Zwei wags his tail happily. Category:Transcripts